The Legend of Mi Yue
Details *'Title:' 芈月传 / Mi Yue Zhuan *'English title:' The Legend of Mi Yue *'Genre:' Period, politics, romance *'Episodes:' 80 *'Broadcast network:' Beijing TV, Dragon TV *'Broadcast period:' 2015-Nov-30 to 2016-Jan-09 *'Opening theme song:' Full Moon 满月 by Chen Si Si (陈思思) *'Ending theme song:' Yi Ren Ru Meng 伊人如梦 by Huo Zun (霍尊) Synopsis The drama details the legendary life of Mi Ba Zi, a young girl who lived in Chu during the Warring States period. She was sent to Qin as a concubine and part of her sister Mi Shu's dowry, separating her from first love Huang Xie. Ying Si passes away while his sons are still battling for the throne, and ultimately, Ying Dang comes out as the successor. Mi Yue is banished to Yan with her son. However, Ying Dang suddenly dies, leaving Qin in a state of chaos. Mi Yue enlists the help of Yi Qu of Xiongnu's army, successfully returning to Qin, suppressing political revolts and instates her son Ying Ji on the throne. Thus, Mi Yue became the first Empress Dowager in China's history. User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Sun Li as Mi Ba Zi / Mi Yue, later Empress Xuan **Chai Wei as Mi Yue (12-13 years old) **Li Jing Er as Mi Yue (7-8 years old) **Liu Chu Tian as Mi Yue (4-5 years old) *Liu Tao as Mi Shu ;Qin State *Ma Su as Wei Yan *Alex Fong Chung Sun as Ying Si *Xu Bai Hui as Concubine Meng Zhao *Gong Zheng as Yong Rui *Jiang Xin as Concubine Ju *Zhang Jun Han (张钧涵) as Wei Ran *Lan Xi as Fan Zhang Shi *Sun Qian (孙茜) as Concubine Xiang *Mao Jun Jie as Meng Ying *Yin Xu (殷旭) as Wei Liang Ren *Shi Jing Ming (施京明) as Shang Yang *Zhu Yi Long (朱一龙) as Ying Ji *He Du Juan (何杜娟) as Concubine Wei *Liu Yi Hong (刘奕宏) as Concubine Jing *Xu Wen Guang as Mu Jian *Cai Wen Yan as Madame Ying *Li Jun Feng (李君峰) as General Sima Cuo *Chi Jia (迟佳) as Ying Hua ;Xiong Nu *Gao Yun Xiang as Di Li / Yi Qu Wang *Song Jia Lun (宋佳伦) as Chu Li Ji ;Chu State *Huang Xuan as Huang Xie *Xu Fan Xi as Mi Qian *Zu Feng (祖峰) as Qu Yuan *Zhao Wen Xuan as King Wei of Chu *Jiang Hong Bo as Queen Wei of Chu *Zhang Xiao Heng (张潇恒) as Su Tai *Ceng Hong Chang (曾虹畅) as Bai Qi *Cao Zheng (曹征) as King Huai of Chu *Liu Zi Ming (刘紫鸣) as Young Sir Feng *Sun Yi as Mi Yao *Liu Yi Jun as Tang Mei *Jiang Feng (姜峰) as Jin Shang *Zhang Yu Jian as Tang Le ;Others *Zhao Li Xin (赵立新) as Zhang Yi *Cao Wei Yu as Gongsun Yan *Yang Kun (杨昆) as Granny Wu *Ren Han (任晗) as Lv Luo *Yuan Zhi Bo (袁志博) as Zheng Xiu *Yang Kai Chun (杨凯淳) as Aunty Zhen *Da La (塔拉) as Ji Yan *Zheng Ye Cheng as Song Yu Production Credits *'Original writing:' Novel Mi Yue Zhuan (芈月传) by Jiang Sheng Nan (姜胜男) *'Producer:' Cao Ping (曹平) *'Director:' Zheng Xiao Long (郑晓龙) *'Screenwriter:' Jiang Sheng Nan (姜胜男), Wang Xiao Ping (王小平) Trivia *Ranks of imperial consorts: Queen or Consort are the only official ranks, given to women the King highly favours. For ease of reference, other women the King has bestowed favours upon have been referred to as concubines. External Links *羋月傳 Chinese Wikipedia *Baidu Baike Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2015 Category:CDrama2016 Category:Anhui TV Category:Historical